poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Crazy Crosswords
Crazy Crosswords is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Vigor challenges the smartest members of Holly's Puppy Pound in the form of a Crossword Game Show. Plot Part One (Vigor draws something in the recreation room and makes the final touches) Vigor: Complete! This wacky crossword puzzle will stump the intelligence of my friends.(snickers) (Moon Spark enters.) Moon Spark: Hi, Viggy. What'cha making? Vigor: YAAH! Huh? Oh, hi, Moon Spark. I was making a giant crossword puzzle to test the smarts of the pound members. Moon Spark: Crossword puzzles? I love crossword puzzles! Where do I sign up, Viggy? Vigor: Signup's not necessary. now, please will You inform all the smart members to the Pound's recreation room? Thank you. Moon Spark: Okay, Viggy. (A while later, Moon Spark has gathered Gamma, Gloomy, Howler, Amy, Dexter, Puzzle, Veronica, Faith, Cooler, Calvin, Nose Marie, Sarge, Gordon, Rosy, Sapphire, Templeton, Glimmer, TJ, DJ, Darius, Antonio, Elaine, Saul, Stuffy, and Iris in the recreation room.) Moon Spark: Here they are, Viggy. Vigor: Thank you. Everyone, the reason Moon Spark called you is that I want to test You in a Crossword Competition. Sapphire: A crossword competition? Stuffy: What are the rules, Vigor? Vigor: I'll say the number of letters, then the clue, Whoever gives Me the correct answer first gets a point. the contestant with the most points when the game's over wins. What do you say? Cooler: Do we split in teams? Vigor: Well... (counts the competitors.) 5 wild card teams of Five. Everyone grab any of these 25 cards. anyone who gets a vowel, will form a team. (Vigor grabs a bowl. Inside the bowl are twenty five cards.) Vigor: Choose wisely. (Sarge picks up the paper first. Later, everyone chooses a piece of paper.) Vigor: All right. How many of you have the letter "A"? (Faith, Ming, Nose Marie, Puzzle, and Sapphire raise hands.) Vigor: How many of you have the letter "E"? (Cooler, Saul, Calvin, Veronica, and Stuffy raise their hands.) Vigor: How many of you have the letter "I"? (TJ, Gamma, Sarge, Darius, and Antonio raise their hands.) Vigor: How many of you have the letter "O"? (DJ, Rosy, Gordon, Howler, and Gloomy raise their hands.) Vigor: Finally, how many of you have the letter "U"? (Glimmer, Elaine, Amy, Dexter, and Templeton raise their hands.) Moon Spark: What do I get to do in the game, Viggy? Vigor: You can keep score. Moon Spark: All right. Cooler: I have two more questions: When does the competition start? And is it going to be broadcasted live? Vigor: No, it won't be broadcasted live. But to commemorate the event, I'll be videotaping everything. Cooler: Oh. But, when will it start? Vigor: Anytime You want. Cooler: Okay. But, are there any elimination rounds? Vigor: Only after a team gets to 15 first wins or whoever's furthest when 60 clues are given Wins and will go to the final Crossword Sprint. Cooler: Okay. Gordon: I got my Kintendo DDS to let you record the footage of the game. Vigor: No, I've a video camera to record everything. Now, let the competition start. Six-Letter word. Hit Four of these, you're out. (Gamma buzzes in.) Vigor: Team "I"? Gamma: Strike. (Sound of a Scrabble Blocker is heard.) Vigor: No. Howler: Ah. (Buzzes in.) Whammy! (a Point is added to Team "O") Vigor: Right. (Moon Spark puts a card saying "one" in Team O's booth.) Vigor: Okay. Ten-letter word. It's a very old CD player. (Cooler buzzes in.) Cooler: Gramophone. Vigor: Correct. (A point is added to Team E as Moon Spark adds a point.) Vigor: Eight letter word. A state that's also known as the Praire State. (Rosy buzzes in.) Rosy: Illinois! Vigor: Very good. (A point is added to Team "O" again.) Vigor: 10-letter word. What every student dreams of. (Gamma buzzes in again.) Gamma: Graduation. Vigor: Yes! (A point is added for Team I.) Vigor: Now... Six letter word. It's a type of gas that makes up the sun. (Puzzle buzzes in.) Puzzle: Helium! Vigor: Very good, Puzzle. and the other gas is Hydrogen. (Team A earns a point) 6 letter word. He would have been the USA's National Bird. (Stuffy buzzes in.) Stuffy: Turkey? Vigor: Correct. but the US National Bird was the Bald Eagle (A point is added for Team E.) Vigor: Ready for the next one? Seven-letter word. A weather phenomenon that occurs during severe weather. (Elaine buzzes in.) Elaine: Tornado! Vigor: Excellent! (A point is added for Team U.) Vigor: Five letter word. Anime originated from this country. (Sarge buzzes in.) Sarge: Japan! Vigor: Correct! (A point is added to Team I.) Vigor: Now, here's a hint that will really stump you. Eleven-letter word. This is the last name of the playwright who wrote Hamlet. (Dexter buzzes in.) Dexter: Shakespeare! Vigor: Good job! Team U wins a point. Next clue, They're not robbers, but Their Eyes fit the part. Eight Letters. (Howler buzzes in.) Howler: Is it a criminal? Vigor: Nope. anyone else? (Sarge buzzes in) Sarge: Raccoons? Vigor: Right. A point is added for Team I. Now, here is the next clue. Thirteen letter word. This means the fear of spiders. (Calvin buzzes in.) Calvin: Arachnophobia! Vigor: Excellent! Moon Spark, how many points does each team have? Moon Spark: Well, Viggy, Team A has one point. Team E has three points. Team I has three points. Team O has two points. Team U has two points. Looks like Teams E and I are neck and neck, but Team A needs some serious catching up to do. Vigor: Now, here's another hint. Six-letter word. It's an early calculator. (Sapphire buzzes in.) Sapphire: Is it an abacus? Vigor: Good work. (A point is added for Team A.) Part Two Vigor: So, what are the scores so far, Moon Spark? Moon Spark: Let me check... (Moon Spark looks at the scores.) Moon Spark: Team I has 14 points. Teams E and A have 12 points. Team U has 11 points. Finally, Team O has 10 points. Vigor: Well, one more point and Team I advances to the next round. Team O, you need some catching up to do now if you want to proceed to the next round. And now, for the next hint. Eight letter word. This ocean is next to the east coast of the United States. (Darius rings in.) Darius: Is it the Atlantic Ocean? (A point is added for Team I.) Vigor: Congratulations! You get to advance to the next round! Now, only two more teams and we'll advance to the next round. Now, for the next couple of clues, we'll triple your points. Is everybody ready for the next clue? Everyone else: We're ready! Vigor: All right. Here is your next clue. Seven letter word. This ancient city had been ravaged by a volcanic eruption. (Rosy buzzes in.) Rosy: Pompeii! Vigor: Correct! (A point is added for Team O.) Vigor: Here the next clue. Five letter word. It's something that you wear around your neck... Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor